The Prince who finds his own way
by AssimtheUnachiever16
Summary: Jon doesn't know what to do. The events that happen will shape him into the White Fang. When his story is over the entire seven kingdoms will wish they would've known who he was.


It's only the beginning

Jon was only ten and three when an idea began racing in his mind. The night's watch he thought, yes there your status didn't matter only the skills you had. Also with uncle benjen there im sure to fit in he thought to himself. His mind was made up, he would take the black and become a sworn brother of the nights watch. He would go hopefully the next time his uncle Benjen came which was only in a fortnight so he had to speak to his father first. When his uncle Benjen arrived Jon was excited, the things he read about the nights watch seemed perfect for someone of his status. But Jon had yet to convince his father, so he tried pleading his case before his uncle left for the wall again.

"But why father this is what I want, I want to become a sworn brother of the nights watch" Jon said in a pleading voice, but his father replied " The wall is a place for rapers and murders who preferred to live than be punished for their crimes, what makes you think that is a good option Jon?" his father asked as Jon began to grow impatient. "Uncle Benjen is there I'll be accustomed to it in no time" Jon said, "No you are not joining the night's watch, maybe when your older but you should at least try to live your life before you decide to waste it on a wall that's not going anywhere". " What kind of life can a bastard live?" Jon yelled and stormed out angrily. Ned hated when Jon thought of himself like that but it couldn't be helped. After all Jon was right, theres not much a bastard can achieve in this world.

After the conversation with his father Jon felt cheated. He had went to the godswood to pondor was a bastard who didn't know his mother, he couldn't join the nights watch, and even when he got older he couldn't even become a bannerman for his brother. What was he to do, its not fair he thought. Why was I even born if my life were to be like this he thought.

He let the subject drop for a year before thinking about things like that when something happened. His father's party found a litter of direwolves on a hunt. All of Ned's children got one even Jon. Jon could remember the day when robb came upp to him holding a red eyed direwolf with fur as white as snow." Ghost is what I will call you" Jon said when he received his new companion. When Jon was given Ghost Theon had made a comment that was the breaking point for Jon, "Why he isn't a stark, why is he being given a direwolf he's just a bastard" Those words seemed to have taken its tole on him for he got no rest that night.

Just a bastard Jon thought to himself just a bastard. If that stain would cover him the rest of his life then what was the point in staying there. Then it hit him like cold water Essos.

"Essos" Jon found himself saying in a excited tone. Perfect he thought to himself. He could be anything he wanted a spice trader, a sellsword the possibilities were endless jon thought. He made it up in his mind that whatever his father would say he was going to cross the narrow sea.

When Jon approached his father with his idea's Ned was less worried than when he talked about the nights watch. "Why would you want to go to Essos Jon, what could possibly be there that would take you from your family?" Ned asked. " I want to explore the world while I can, I am almost a man now father, I must learn how the world works" Jon replied sounding as calm as possible. "I wont be judged by my last name wherever I go, I will finally be able to live my life as Jon, nothing more nothing less." Jon said. Before Ned could speak what Jon said caught Ned completely off guard, " I would aslo like to know who my mother is before I leave I at least deserve that much". For a moment there was silence Jon hated this kind of silence. Ned seemed to recall his senses "I guess it is time" Ned said while he released a sigh.

Everything was going perfectly Jon Thought, he didn't expect his father to tell him so easily but he was finally going to know. Ned told Jon to follow him to his solar and lock the door behind him. " Do you know of the tourney at Harrenhall some fourteen years ago?" .


End file.
